sigmastorm2fandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Pilkojr
Welcome Hi, welcome to Sigma Storm 2! Thanks for your edit to the File:Infested Tech image.jpg page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Mrjoeterrace (Talk) 16:51, 2010 March 22 Maps for level 200+ Hi Ta, Yep, there is less content for the higher levels. I'm level 208 myself and am updating the individual areas as quickly as I come to them. I've been working on the maps and haven't been updating the stores and entities. The higher level admins that had been doing this have not been as active lately. Can't really do an area map 'til I know what all is there.... Thanks for your patience. Let me know if/how you'd like to help. Mrjoeterrace 04:55, March 25, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah, the Entities info can be seen on the official guide, so no need really for you to update as you go. I think what we really need to see on Wikia is a new Travel Map showing the realms and how they all join together though. Pilkojr 05:13, March 25, 2010 (UTC) ::Hm. Well for the most part the realms are pretty linear. I think in the mid-90's range there are a pair of realms that are parallel, but for the most part they just follow each other serially. It wouldn't be hard to make such a map though. It would be cool if we used the mini-maps for each area as the basis for the realms-level maps..... Double "hm". I'm liking this idea more and more. Do you want to try it out in the Sandbox, or shall I? I think that looking at one of the existing world area maps could provide a good reference on how to do the meta-world area map.... Mrjoeterrace 12:25, March 25, 2010 (UTC) :::I don't really know how to successfully edit/create pages here in Wikia yet, so I guess you should probably try it in the 'sandbox?' :-) Sounds like a great feature though. Pilkojr 23:22, March 25, 2010 (UTC) ::::I will play around with the global map idea. Mrjoeterrace 23:36, March 25, 2010 (UTC) :::::Please check out Sectors Map to see my "first pass" and let me know what you think. Mrjoeterrace 20:04, April 7, 2010 (UTC) ::::::That looks excellent for a Sectors Map. Well done! Now it just needs the Dahon Plains map created for Levels 201+ . Pilkojr 23:07, April 7, 2010 (UTC) Creating Entities I would like to try creating a page for the Entities I come across to add to you Area maps. How do I use/find the Entity Templates to put the info into? Pilkojr 06:48, March 26, 2010 (UTC) ---- Look at Template:Entity. Is contains a large dashed box. Copy the contents of that box to your new entity and start filling in the blanks. It's pretty much as simple as that. You may first want to go to Special Pages (in the command section on the left) and click on Preferences under the Users and Rights section. Under the "Editing" subtab, this will let you choose how the editor works. Personally I do not use the "Rich Text Editing". You can also look at existing entities to see how the are set up. Looking forward to seeing your new pages! Mrjoeterrace 13:06, March 26, 2010 (UTC) Tell me what you think. http://sigmastorm2.wikia.com/wiki/Savannah_Venaxadon Pilkojr 19:26, March 26, 2010 (UTC) Looks fantastic! I also like your additions for the skills and stores! Instead of using the http code for a page, you can say Savannah Venaxadon to get to Savannah Venaxadon. Just a hint for future reference. Mrjoeterrace 21:21, March 26, 2010 (UTC) It was no where near as hard as I thought to create a page from scratch. It helped to be able to enter the 'edit' screen of similar pages to get an idea of what went where, and the preview button is my Fav :-) I will try to edit where possible especially when I come across a Red Link... Pilkojr 06:10, March 27, 2010 (UTC) Is there a Wikia tool that helps/automatically creates flow-on pages from another page? What I mean is for example. When I create a 'Blueprint' page, I then need to create a page for the 'Target Invention', any 'Items Required' (if not already in the DB), any 'Resources Required' (if not already in the DB) and and 'Components Required' (if not already in the DB), etc. So for the Dahon Hunter Trophy Blueprint I created, I need to make a further 5 pages for the other listed items :-) Any ideas? Ta Pilkojr 19:12, March 27, 2010 (UTC) :Yep. It rarely is the case that you just create one page. Wicked cascade effects involved in maintaining the wiki. :-D :Mrjoeterrace 02:34, March 28, 2010 (UTC) I've been busy!! :-) Got a few new pages up and running already. I'm going to see if I can put together an Excel spreadsheet that'll take some of the work out of creating pages, and that will create the code for me to paste into Wiki for the new pages. Hoping that it will (partly) create the cascade pages also. I'll see how I go, but will take me a while. Pilkojr 02:36, March 28, 2010 (UTC) ---- Very cool. I was thinking about making another program to parse the mob pages into wiki pages (I've already got one for doing the area maps). Good luck on your spreadsheet. Mrjoeterrace 13:50, March 31, 2010 (UTC) Map edit needed In Taulin Desert (Border) Level 201 - (15, 2) there's a door to Taulin Desert (Arid Plain) Level 211, that isn't currently on the Wikia map. And the door to Dahon Plains (Edge) is actually at (15,9) not (9,16) as displayed in the info. Pilkojr 08:21, March 26, 2010 (UTC)